This project focuses on the design and synthesis of boronated porphyrins for boron neutron capture therapy of cancer. These compounds will subsequently be tested in small animals. SInce this is predominantly a synthetic organic project, mass spectrometry is an extremely important aspect of the project for use in characterizing the compounds.